Ken and the Test of Friendship
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: Ken tries to test the bonds of friendship with messy results. Strong lang., violence and Davis bashing. Wow. A finished fic by me!!!!! Matt: WooHoo! Good going Alicia. Love ya. Knew you could do it. Tai: Yeah right on. You go girl! Davis: 'Bout time. (Dav


****

Ken and the Test of Friendship

By: Zendiogimon

A/N: I do not own Matt, Tai, Ken etc. I do not own any Dark Rings. I do own a guitar and lotsa CDs (like you care). Oh well. On with my first season two fic. And I don't hate Kari she's the best in season 2

"Matt! Look out!" Tai yelled as Kwuagamon swooped down at the blonde. 

Tai leapt at Matt pushing him down and out of reach from Kwuagamon's pinchers. They skidded across the desert floor.

Tai sat up. Kwuagamon came back for another try. Tai lied back down protecting Matt and himself. Matt groaned in pain. 

"Matt, you okay?" Tai asked concerned. Matt groaned again but didn't answer.

Tai felt something wet under his hand. He looked down.

"Oh my God! Matt! You're bleeding!!" Tai yelled standing up.

Matt tried to sit up. He groaned again, holding his stomach. Tai looked behind them. He saw a small trail of blood. "Dude, I'm sorry. I guess when I tackled you, you sliced you stomach on that rock." Tai explained.

"S'alright. A sliced stomach sure beats having your head chopped off." Matt said forcing a smile. Tai helped him up.

"Let's get going befo---" Tai was interrupted.

"You two coming or not?!?" Davis yelled.

Matt and Tai nodded. They began to run towards the TV. "Just like old times, eh, li'l bro?" Matt yelled.

"Yeah. Huh?!?!?!?" TK said as the Digimon Emperor towered above them all. 

"You won't escape alive, infidels." Ken yelled. 

Davis, TK, Kari, Yolie, and Cody were already at the TV. The ground opened up under Matt sucking him under. Tai grabbed his hand but he lost his grip and Matt fell through. The ground closed.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!!!!" TK yelled. He tried to run to the spot where Matt was sucked under. Tai grabbed TK under his arms and held him back. 

"We can't do anything to help Matt now, TK. We'll have to come back in the morning to save him. I doubt Ken will kill him!" Tai said struggling. They were pulled through the screen.

"So nice of you to drop in Matt." Ken said to Matt who was chained to a huge apparatus.

"What do you want from me?" Matt said weakly.

"I've always wondered what my powers would do to a human. I needed a test subject. You seem good enough." Ken paused. "Let's see if this works…" Ken pulled a switch. Electricity surged through Matt's entire body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Matt screamed in agony.

TK bolted up in his bed. He was covered in sweat from the horrible nightmare he had just suffered. Matt's blood curdling scream of pain haunted his mind. 

He got out of bed and put his clothes on. He ran down the street with Patamon. He was tired but he knew morning would be too late for Matt. It was 3 AM. 

"Tai?" TK said running up to the former leader of the Digidestined. Kari was not too far behind, she had Gatomon with her. 

"TK, I'm worried about Matt. I'm going back to DigiWorld right now to save him." Tai said. "Kari's coming too. We both had this bad feeling and coulda sworn we heard Matt…"

"Scream?" TK said finishing Tai's sentence. 

"Yeah." TK looked behind him and saw the others coming as well. Even Davis.

"So we all agree. Matt needs to be saved now." TK said. 

"Right." Cody said. They went to the computer lab.

TK, Tai, Kari and the others arrived in Digiworld.

"Look-it!" TK said in surprise. Their eyes followed his finger towards a scaffold.

Suspended from the scaffold was Matt. He was bound around the waist. He was unconscious. 

"So nice of you to drop by Digidestined. I see you've noticed my little surprise I have for you. I'll get him down if you wish." Ken said as he pulled out a razor edged boomerang. He flung it in Matt's direction.

It cut the rope above his head and he dropped ten feet to the ground below. Matt landed with a loud thud. TK, Tai, and Kari ran to his side. 

"Matt!?! Matt, speak to me!!" TK said as his eyes began to tear.

Matt began to move a little. He groaned holding his head. TK and Kari's faces immediately lit up. "Matt, you're oka…" TK started. 

Something was wrong. Matt didn't say anything. He hadn't even opened his eyes. He stood up pushing TK and Kari out of the way. 

Matt just stood there, solitary, confident, towering, and in a way fear imposing. He turned to Tai who gave him a funny look.

"Matt? What's wrong? C'mon you can tell me, we're friends." Tai said a tad frightened by his friend's odd behavior.

Matt opened his eyes. 

They were red.

"Friends? You think we're friends?" Matt said menacingly as he glared down on his friend. 

"Friends, my dear Taichi, DO NOT do THIS to each other!" Matt said pointing to his bloodied chest.

He walked over to Tai who was debating whether he was more frightened or confused by Matt's actions.

Matt loomed over Tai. "You know? I was kinda rude to say we are not friends. We are friends and friends share. So I would like to take this moment to share…my…PAIN!" Matt said kicking Tai hard in the stomach. "How do you like that friend? Here have some more!" Matt yelled kicking Tai again and again.

Kari ran over to Matt. "Stop hurting him Matt. Why are you doing this?" She said with a tone that for a brief moment made Matt think he was hearing Sora's voice instead of Kari.

She grabbed his arm just as he was about to get Tai in a choke hold. "Because I can! Now let go of me you little bitch!" Matt said flinging her off of him. Kari looked up hurt. TK looked confused. Every one looked like they wanted to beat Matt senselessly, and while he had to admit Matt was being a jerk, Matt was still his brother live or die. ~*~ Blood **_is_** thicker than water ~*~ He thought.

"However, Tai has had enough redundant beatings for one day. There is someone else I would **_love _**to smack around." Matt looked in Davis' direction. 

Davis gulped. Matt walked over to Davis and with out any hesitation backhanded him. **_Hard._** In the face. Davis looked up. His lip was split and bleeding profusely. 

"You are a disrespectful, dumb ass, male chauvinist pig, who has nothing better to do with his time than go around stalking little girls. You disgust me. You make me sick. This was long in coming. Butcha wanna know something? It was well worth the wait." Matt said backhanding Davis again.

"You need to learn some respect Motamiya! You know it feels good to get this off my chest. I'll continue. Your sister, Jun, she's a whore. You make me feel like puking. Your whole family's a disgrace. And you dress worse than Tai. You think you are Tai! That's grounds for five additional lashings." Matt kicked him hard in the knee.

TK looked at Matt. In his mind he could hear Matt yelling for him to run and take Kari with him. TK took Kari's hand and ran.

Davis' torment only worsened. 

Tai looked up. 

"What have you done to Matt?"

"Only what any self-respecting genius would do, test his FULL powers." Ken replied.

TK couldn't run anymore. Matt was wrong, he thought. He needed to be there. To break through to Matt. He looked at Kari. She knew what he was thinking. They headed towards the others. 

Matt continued to beat Davis senseless. Davis was beaten, battered and bruised. 

Matt felt something wrap around his waist from the behind. 

"Matt! Stop!!" TK yelled. "These people are your friends. Please realize what you are doing." TK said with tears.

Kari noticed a Dark ring around Matt's wrist. "TK! His wrist! Go for his wrist!" TK looked down and noticed Kari was right. He looked to Patamon. 

"BOOM BUBBLE! PAH!" 

Matt fell over, his wrist burned with pain. 

Ken looked pale. ~*~ No matter, tomorrows another day ~*~ He walked away in silence and darkness. 

Matt looked dazed. "What happened?!?" Matt asked. He rubbed his wrist, it was red and raw.

"That's not important right now. What matters is that you're okay." TK said. "I think we need to get out of here before he sends another crazed creature at us." Davis said.

Tai and TK helped Matt and they left through the TV. 

"What am I doing wrong?" Ken asked himself. 

Wormmon looked at his master worriedly. "Maybe if you knew what is was like to have a friend you could better grasp the concept." The crestfallen Digimon said.

"What was that?!?" Ken yelled.

"Nothing." ~*~ but you can't test friendship, if you don't know what it is. ~*~ Wormmon thought as he left.

The end. Please Review and be niceJ


End file.
